Metempsychosis: Remastered
by Troosoulavix
Summary: Reborn through metempsychosis, the once human is reincarnated into a troodontid child. As challenges and the landscape of the Dying Lands proves mortal, they embark with their small, adoptive family of Amargasaurus. Yet, the journey to the Great Valley is full of peril and uncertainty. They will have to be certain not to fall in the shadow of the lands' most fretted phantoms.
1. Chapter 1

( _The Land Before Time_ belongs to Don Bluth and Universal Studios. This is for show, not dough.)

 **Author's Note: Hm? What? Didn't you already write the first book of Metempsychosis, Marble? What's wrong with you, man!? Well, I decided I wanted to clean it up a bit and add and redo several parts of this fanfic. So, I'm keeping the original up just so it can be compared to this and to help me write it too (without having to scavenge in my several documents). So without further ado, here's...**

 _ **Metempsychosis Remade:**_

 _ **Prologue:**_ _ **Game Over... Start again?**_

* * *

Okay. So... so what if I'm moving into my sophomore year at high school? What will it prove? You just have to suck it up, me! God... why are you always so complicated?

My thoughts usually were like this. A constant tribulation with myself. Usually a constant battle. The only side was me. And I would betray myself and go renegade. Or I would rebel. Or go rogue. My thoughts... are only like that in a since, the other parts are the hardest to explain. Even though I was now 15, I had always been observant and perceptive. Constantly contradicting myself and being hypocritical. As of now? Well, I'm fighting with myself over my impressions and GPA. What mattered more? Social life at school? Grades? School friends? Honor roll? I shoved my rough, wide yet stubby hands into my blue shorts, a huff escaping my chapped, swollen lips. My brown eyes simply sagged in continuous aggravation. A absentminded hand ruffled bronze colored short hair. The blue T-shirt on my torso was tweaked at the collar with the same hand. The left. I had always liked using my left hand over my right ever since I was around thirteen or so. Still had trouble using it, though, with things like writing or drawing. I was an aspiring ambidextrous at best, or at least I procrastinated to be. Procrastinated? What did I mean by that? Sometimes mindlessly I would train my left hand. As I strode down the neighborhood street, woods to my left, casual houses to my right. The old asphalt interacted with the _click-clacks_ of my black flipflops. The air seemed thicker and more humid. Hm. Probably would rain soon. It was common from the parts I was from. Especially in the warmer seasons such as summer. It was late May as it was, June right around the corner. I had summer break ahead of me and I was already bickering mentally with myself about my next year in high school. Why would a teen like me be worrying so early about it? Well, even though this would sound cliche enough, I always thought out among my fellow generation of teens.

So, as I kept my casual march of solitude down my street, the air grew much thicker and a warm breeze brushed against my pale skin. I noticed the area around me gradually had gotten darker. Exhaling through my nostrils, I figured I might as well enjoy what was left of my walk. I headed towards the grotto in the woods at the end of my neighborhood, which led to several possibly man made trails for fourwheelers that some kids in my neighborhood sometimes used to go mud-riding. I had spent previous summers mapping out the trails of the woods, almost becoming a hobby to walk around there now and then. I would sometimes find the occasional miscellaneous nature-worn object such as a piece of car metal or some kind of odd piece of plastic formerly part of a sign. So as I approached the clearing, I dipped in. Left. Left. Right. Cut through the middle. Right. Right. I had gone through these trails many times. I knew almost every bend and turn. Though it managed to flood from a light shower, I still found ways to navigate it. I then came across some peculiar. A small clearing. Yes, I had been mapping out these trails for over three summers. But, maybe I overlooked this clearing, because it seemed like someone or something had cleared it out to such. I simply shrugged as I trekked into the small opening feeling as if the ground was uneven for some reason. Don't get me wrong, the earth usually was uneven, but this seemed really strange for some reason. I felt my heart jolt in my chest as a clap of thunder cracked through the air, along with a bolt of lighting splitting through the atmosphere. And then came a small drizzle, which turned into a shower, which turned into a downpour. Ugh. I should go ahead and head back home, I figured.

With that I became jogging which turned into a mild sprint just as I felt the world around me fall. My feet slipped down through the loose earth, entombing me within its soil and muddy embrace. I didn't even have much time to register what was really going on. I felt myself slide deeply within the pit, buried up to my neck in mud. Rain drenched my face and already soaked hair as I let out an inaudible scream of despair. Soon enough, I was engulfed by the pit and sucked under, my last glimpse of a fresh jagged line of pure electricity of the skies. My world turned dark, much darker and much more horrific than ever. Soil and earth piled into my mouth and nostrils, clogging up my lungs full of mud. I felt the faintest of tears rim my eyes as I shut them, having being covered by the earth. My entire body ached as my lungs lurched and diaphragm heaved. My entire respiratory system seared, my mind swam and boggled until everything began to become muffled like a faint echo in a cavern. Consciousness was fading. A final choke escaped my slightly parted lips as I began to go limp within the sinkhole.

And then nothing.

* * *

 _Though much misfortune plagues upon the youths and elders, sometimes, the greatest of miracles of elusive chances bring upon luck to those... who least expect it. Whatever it be, from plant to insect to animal or human, it rings upon forgotten words and thoughts, still lingering within the depths of consciousness for all sentient and individual minds._

 _Yet, among the certain epochs within a particular Earth, eons and eons ago... when the most mysterious of creatures rose and flourished. Among one of the richest of eras and ages, was ruled by the mightiest and most diverse forms of live. Long before the first primates and most other animal, plant, protist, fungal, bacterial, and insectoid lives, that lived underneath the same sun, drank and swam of the same waters, flew the same, yet foreign skies, and wandered the same grounds of the most recent times._

 _And many of those marvelous lifeforms were called the archosauriformes. Beasts mostly shrouded in mystery and wonder on how they sustained and thrived, many of those roamed land, others preferring the waters. Many kinds appeared, evolved, adapted, and grew. Some of the most terrific creatures were the crocidylians, mosasaurs, pliosaurs, plesiosaurs, ichthyosaurs, pterosaurs..._

 _Yet, one kind stood out most of all... the age of these archosaurs reigned supreme throughout the global ecosystems._

 _ **The time of the dinosaurs**. _

_Now, the dinosaurs were of several kinds, namely of two most recognizable being by their hipbones: The saurischians, or lizard-hipped (having similar to those of modern-day lizards), and the ornithischians, or bird-hipped (having similar to those of modern-day birds.)_

 _Even further, the saurischians were divided into even further kinds: The sauropodomorphs and the theropods. More commonly called the prosauropods or sauropods, prosauropods were early sauropods that were mainly bipedal with much more refined clawed paws, smaller in size, and shorter tailed and necked. Small protofeathers or 'dinofuzz' lightly covered their scaly hides along to tops of their torsos, tails, necks, and scalps. These were mainly herbivorous, some even more basal kinds having a diet of carnivory or omnivory. And then came the later kinds, the sauropods. These were the most massive land animals to ever roam the Earth, renown for their elongated necks, tails, and columnar legs. Though not particularly retaining their feathers, some hatchlings were born with pinfeathers. Some sauropods even had strange structures on their tails and spines, such as spikes, horns, or clubs. Some's hindlimbs were shorter than their forelimbs. Some were very small. And some had necks longer than their bodies. The sauropods were all primary herbivores, though sometimes accidentally consuming insects, mammals, or reptiles or even small dinosaurs when browsing the canopies of trees.  
_

 _And then the most diverse of the saurischians, were the theropods. Now, these were primarily biped hunters, though size, color, shape, and much more varied greatly. Many sported all kinds of feathers, quills, and other integument such as unique scales or strange patches of skin. Many had peculiar claws, talons, teeth, and stances. Some even adopting a more herbivorous diet, while some preferred mainly being piscivorous or insectovorous. Many, however, were the fierce, yet admired carnivores. Though some were scavengers or even cannibals when it called for desperate measures, these mainly predatory dinosaurs roamed and kept the ecosystems balanced, along with the detrivores, other consumers, producers, and decomposers. Yet, some abused their powers and roles, to which prey fretted ruin._

 _The ornithischians were divided into many, many subgroups. One of the most well-known were the ceratopsians, mainly quadrupedal herbivores with various frilled and ornamented skulls, varying in horns and spikes, in size, shape, and even location. Though some ancestors were hornless and with more primitive and smaller frills, these mainly bipeds still evolved into the successful ceratopsians of later times. These had spiky bristles lining their backsides and tails as well._

 _One of the most closely related ornithischians to the ceratopsians were the pachycephalosaurs, bipedal dinosaurs with thickened, domed skulls with various horn and spiked ornaments lining them. These also shared the bristly quills as their cousins, mainly covering their torsos. Many were obligate herbivores, though some adapted to a more omnivorous lifestyle._

 _Moving on to just as mysterious and wonderful were the stegosaurs, large, scaly, lumbering dinosaurs with various plates, spikes, and horns lining their spines, tails, and even sides of forelimbs. These were all herbivorous ornithischians, somewhat closely related to similar in spined creatures._

 _These were the scaly ankylosaurs, most ancestors, like the stegosaurs, were bipedal and adapted to eating plants. Later species of ankylosaurs were quadrepedal, wide, and had various backs lined with osteoderms, spikes, and horns as well, some even having clubbed tails._

 _More distantly related were the most varied group of all: The ornithopods. Ornithopods were mainly bipedal, though many were quadrupedal and sometimes lifting onto their hindlimbs for a more bipedal stature. This was seen in the hadrosaurs and iguanidontids. Hadrosaurs evolved from the iguanidontids, having several types of crest ornaments and beak shapes. Igaunodontids had specialized forepaws, three of the fingers forming into a hoof-like structure, one curling into an opposable thumbed claws, the other being a sharp, slashing claw. Hadrosaurs and igaunidontids were all herbivores. Yet, within this particular world of hadrosaurs, these evolved webbed paws and more streamline bodies, adapted to a semi-aquatic lifestyle, despite most worlds not having this. Other kinds of ornithopods were smaller and quicker, sporting quills and bristles as well fuzz._

 _And finally, the ancient heterodontosaurs, small bristled and quill-downed dinosaurs that had canine-like teeth and were omnivorous._

 ** _Yet, even with great life, that was when the flora of a vast range of lands that was the breeding and nesting grounds for many dinosaurs (along with many other animals) for generations upon generations, began to wither and die. The mighty beasts, who had appeared to rule the Earth, were ruled, in truth, by the leaf. Desperate for food, many herds and packs stuck out towards the west, searching for the fabled land of the Great Valley; a land still lush and green. Several unfortunate youths, weary elders, sick, frail, and injured didn't survive the journey. Many desperate predators leaped at the opportunity to stalk the weak or dying of large, even small herds and some omnivorous packs of ornithopods, or even the ornithomimosaurs and unfortunate packs of therinzinosaurs or dromaeosaurs. As many cycles of the moon came and gone, some herds and packs began to dwindle in numbers. Some became antsy and unnerved, either leaving, getting serparated via natural disasters, or being exiled from many of their groups. Even pterosaurs who had scavenged and hunted along the land suffered, catching onto what scraps or unnoticed carcasses of the dead they could pick off of. This also caused many of the carnivores and omnivores to turn on each other, cannibalizing sibling and parent alike._**

 ** _Though much devastation haunted several dinosaurs and pterosaurs, some found hope in much more. Some saw it as a journey towards life. Yes, it was a march of many dangers, with disease, famine, thirst, cannibalization, predators, and scarcity stalking the masses, waiting to seize any who strayed. Most herds and packs stopped only to hatch their young, their legacies. Much peril plagued them still. Many parents lost mates, forced to watch with wary, careful eyes to their unborn or newborn chicks. Thieves lurked among the nesting sites of the brooding dinosaurs and pterosaurs, waiting for the right moment to strike and earn them a meal. Many lost their young to this. So, to counter, many parents strived to hardly leave their nests, yet ultimately ending in them to starve or dehydrate to death. One such mother, a lone Oviraptor, had only a single, last clutch, her last hope for the future. She had endured going several day and night cycles without much rest or food or water. The young mother, determined to protect her unborn to her deathbed, stood vigilant at her post of her makeshift nest, body shielding her treasures. Yet... as all brooding dinosaurs and pterosaurs would know, even hatching...could be dangerous._**

Fluffing out her indigo feathered down, the young Oviraptor mother stared down at her clutch of twelve, which were nestled beneath her lighter underbelly and dark-tipped winged forelimbs. She had laid them several moons ago. It had left her bleeding from the backside, but it wasn't the first time she had birthed. She had laid another clutch several years ago. She briefly wondered how her children were doing, knowing some most likely resided in the Dying Lands. The mother actually hadn't had as much trouble laying this clutch, this brood in particular was much smaller in size and strangely in shape. They weren't completely oval or cylindar shaped, but rather tear-dropped. She faintly recalled her last encounter with her former mate. It had been one of the strangest courtships she had had. Yet, she chose him and the two soon settled and mated. This later had the Oviraptor pregnant, which would soon lead to her laying this clutch. Her unborn children were hybrids. No, not of another kind of oviraptorosaur, but... of a different maniraptoran.

A Troodon.

Indeed, it was unheard of, but still possible. The female theropod had been dazzled by the male theropods performance, she couldn't help but continue to court with him until they became mates. Though, that was when tragedy had struck. A horrible sandstorm had split up the two, leaving the Oviraptor stranded. She had traveled for days on end in the barren desert until having to resort to building a nest and settling down when she became too weary. Soon, she would lay her eggs and would brood them, leaving up until this moment. It was late noon as of now. The Oviraptor could sense the air becoming thicker and more humid. She squawked and clicked to herself in exasperation. She absolutely dreaded the rain. It made her feel sluggish and awkward, pinning her filamentous indigo feathers to her frame in a stringy, soppy mess. As the mother nipped at her pale indigo chest feathers to pick out any mites or bugs, a scent suddenly washed over her nares. Lifting her teal beak, she scanned the barren fields. A light drizzle began to come down, in which she didn't heed much concern to anymore. Eyes of amber, yellow, orange, and even red dotted the distance, slinking towards her. Her brooding was interrupted. She braced herself as she began to bristle her feathers, trying to appear menacing and larger.

Gallimimus.

The biege feathered theropods came nearer and nearer, slim tails swaying like branches in a slow breeze. Letting out a low hiss, the young, indigo mother flapped her wings up and down at the leering theropods. That only seemed to challenge the pack. The call seemed to entice them, since their gaits became much more persistent and erratic. By the sounds reaching the mother's ears, she could tell that she was surrounded. She squawked in agitation, her clutch heavy on her mind. Her heart began to race as the first few Gallimimus began to strike. The first strike caught her off guard, as the ornithomimosaur lunged from behind. A knot formed on the back of her head just under her violet crest, forcing her away from her nest. Whirling around in rage, the Oviraptor let out a call of hatred. This only egged the Gallimimus pack on. In a frenzy of claws and bites, the young mother fought to shake the Gallimimus. She became entangled with more Gallimimus as she frantically cast a vain glance over at her nest, where some Gallimimus were already ready to snag some eggs.

Desperate, the Oviraptor began thrashing wildly, letting out a series of hisses, clicks, warbles, and caws. Yet, she was outnumbered and outclassed by the larger predators. She watched in horror as the Gallimimus began using their beaked snouts to crack open the eggs. She screeched, bucking to try and fend off the ornithomimosaurs. The drizzle continued as the Gallimimus began to tear and devour the young, unborn fetuses of the eggs. A full out downpour erupted from the sky as this continued, the carnage nearly killing the mother's heart. With one last valiant move, she tensed and thrashed once more, but the Galimimus... had other plans.

A sickening snap came from behind the Oviraptor, as agony wracked her frame. A screech exploded from her teal beak, mingling with the surrounding sounds of the Gallimimus and rainstorm. Another crack and snap emitted once more, another round of anguish falling upon the young mother. Both of her legs had been snapped in half, rendering the indigo theropod immobile. With yet another jerk and snap, the fiendish ornithomimosaurs managed to break the base of her tail as well. Blood began seeping from the awkwardly bent limps, causing the young mother to become nauseous upon smelling the metallic fluid. Her body was littered in various gashes, bite marks, and scrapes. She was forced to watch as one by one, her clutch was destroyed by each hungry Gallimimus. Her eyelids began to droop as her ears began to ring. After the theropods had their fill, they scurried off into the dim distance. One lone Gallimimus, a rather skittish and scrawny one managed to nab a remaining, puny egg. The mother squawked as it tripped over her neck, forcing her to watch it run off with her remaining egg. It had been the smallest and coldest out of the twelve, forcing the mother to care for it especially. She let out a low crow of distraught as her last hope for prosperity was soon gone within the clawed grasp of the young Gallimimus. Her entire family, gone up in a flurry of blood, shards, and yolk.

The indigo Oviraptor's mind began to reel as her vision clouded at the edges. Her heart began to slow with each labored breath. Tears slowly creeped out of her emerald eyes. She hardly noticed the crimson figure soon standing over her tattered and mangled form. She noticed the dark scaled himdlimbs, her dying eyes trailing up a lanky form. Darker tips lined wings and tail plumage, brown eyes boring into her emerald in the dim light. The storm raged on, a low rumble of thunder sounding off in the distance. Her teal mandible parted as she stared up at the stranger.

She stifled a sob as blood trailed out of her mouth, **"Ple... ease... put... me out... of my... misery... I... It's the last thing... I can hope for... since..."** A cough wracked her. She sputtered and gasped, **"... I just as well... killed... my own... ha... atchlings..."**

Brown eyes narrowing, the elderly crimson Deinonychus scowled, **"Death is everywhere, Oviraptor. You should've known better than to settle out in the middle of a desert."**

The indigo Oviraptor sniveled, **"I... I drew... too weary... with... my... body full... of e.. eggs... Had... no other... choice..."**

The Deinonychus studied the young theropod, **"Let me guess, you lost your mate as well."**

The Oviraptor let out a drawled warble, **"Yes... to... s... sandstorm... please... st.. op... pain... have... me... rcy..."**

The crimson elder huffed, **"Might as well..."**

Perhaps she could even have herself a meal as well.

 **"What is your name?"**

The Deinonychus tensed, **"None of your concern. You ask this on your final breaths. But... if you insist... It's Blood Stone. But that will be irrelevant now."**

The indigo mother gave a pained form of a smile, **"One last egg... Took off.. with last... egg... Bring... me... to it... I... I'm... He.. cate.."**

Blood Stone blinked, **"You're delirious from blood loss. Stop being so foolish, Oviraptor."** She glanced over to her ravaged nest. **"What's left of your clutch is gone. It's _highly_ unlikely one would simply be taken off by one of those thieves. If it did, it would've been eaten by now."**

 **"Please... bring.. me to it... it... it's my last baby... Plea.. se..."**

Blood Stone glared at her, **"Shut up, stupid oviraptorosaur."** The crimson elder began to departure when she stopped and stared at her once more. **"Fine. Whatever floats your leaf. It'll be your last wish."**

 **"Th-.. Thank... y.. ou... Bl... ood... st... one..."**

 **"Humph,"** the crimson elderly dromaeosaur simply snorted.

The elder soon slid the broken indigo female over her back and began to head off into the distance of the Gallimimus' scents. This would possibly interesting for the Deinonychus, Blood Stone thought. As the dromaeosaur trailed after the pack of ornitomimosaurs, she noted the constant rate of the rainfall. It was still noon, but the evening was indeed drawing nearer. As she neared the pack, she made sure to curl her sickle claws back even further to help stifle the sound of her footfalls. She narrowed her brown orbs at a particular Gallimimus, a scrawny adolescent, sandy colored female. She seemed frantic to catch up with the rest of her pack, especially in the direction of two particular beige males, one a bit darker than the other. Turning slightly, the crimson Deinonychus's brown orbs bogged when she noticed the certain shape of the faces of the two Gallimimus, especially their orange and amber eyes. Those were to two males who had stolen two eggs from the Velociraptor couple, Pebble and Torrent. Those two bumbling Gallimimus were in a pack, huh?

Carefully clutching the dying indigo Oviraptor mother, the blood red elder let out a shriek as she launched herself towards the small adolescent, catching the young theropod off guard. The Gallimimus adolescent cawed in dismay as Blood Stone pinned her to the ground. Yet, what she didn't notice was that as she had caused the Gallimimus to jerk the egg out of her forepaws haphazardly. Digging her sickle claws into the stringy sandy down of the adolescent, she watched as the egg came into contact with a flowing gully, formed by the rain. Blood Stone sighed as she glanced at the writhing Gallimimus under it, it spitting in deep Mixedtooth dialect out of fear and agitation.

 **"Well, Hecate... you got your last wish: I brought you to your last egg."**

 **"Ple... ase.. go... after... my baby... for me... then my... wish... will come... true..."** Hecate drawled, her emerald gaze beginning glaze over like fogged ice.

Soon enough, the two familiar males came bristling and spitting at the crimson elder, eyes trained on her. Blood Stone hardly made eye contact with the two, mind heavy and scattered. A flash of lightning caused her feathers to stand on end. Not wanting to really start anything, she simply stepped off of the Gallimimus female, but not leaving without a mark. She nipped and sunk her curved teeth into the scaly ankle of the adolescent female, twisting then releasing her grip. This earned her a screech from the ornithomimosaur. The two gray-brown backed males let out collective caws of anger as they lunged at the elderly Deinonychus, in which she simply leaped sideways, skewering the two across their faces with the tip of her sharp sickle claw. She landed a bit awkwardly because of the extra weight from Hecate, but she managed. Blood Stone lifted her bloodied claw up to her, swiping a narrow tongue at it and licking the blood off of it. As the two Gallimimus were distracted, Blood Stone took this chance to bolt away. Her eyes caught onto the teardrop shaped egg bobbing on its journey down the gully after a bit of running.

Her brown eyes locked onto it as she soon came into contact with shrubbery and a small oasis accompanied by a mild copse of ginkgo trees and cycads. Halting, she soon peered through the cycads to see the egg wash upon the bank by a nearby sauropod. She blinked, raindrops falling from her eyelids. The sauropod was quite small for a sauropod, but still large. It was quite into adulthood, though she could tell by the scales and its posture that it was still young. Deep violet scales lined its hide, a lighter shade lining its jawline, throat, chest, underbelly, and underneath tail. Its indigo eyes were trained on the medium-sized ginkgo it was feasting on. Suddenly she felt the weight on her back become heavier. Snapping her gaze around to her passenger, she wasn't surprised when she saw the indigo Oviraptor was limp, eyes half-lidded and glazed completely. Blood still drained out of her wound and trailed down Blood Stone's already blood red soaked down. Sighing through her nares, she slid the theropod off of her, crouching down beside the cold dinosaur. The saurischian watched the other saurischian with watchful eyes.

The deep violet Amargasaurus mother turned to glance lovingly at her small mound of eggs, five in total, her mauve sail lining her scalp, neck, and spine that split at her neck and scalp, then fused at her spine, swaying from the movement. Her indigo eyes widened as she saw a lone, runty and teardrop shaped egg lull at the bank of the oasis from a gully. She craned her long neck down to it, sniffing it slightly. Though a bit hesitant at first, she smiled as she carefully grabbed hold of the egg at its tip with her peg like teeth very softly, bringing it over to her own clutch. setting it down in the cycad, twig, grass, and weed filled mound, she nestled it between one of the large, spherical eggs and the long, oval-shaped egg she had found merely a moon ago.

"Hm... Must've washed in from that gully..." she mused to herself. Opal smiled as she nuzzled her clutch, "There, there, you be careful now, my Little One. Mama Opal will look over you now." She gave a brief lap with the tip of her tongue at the blood-stained egg. She then turned her gaze back to her tree, stopping momentarily in the direction of the nearby cycad shrbbery. Next to her, her mauve colored sister and clutch mate, who had gone over to the oasis to get a drink stopped next to Opal.

"What's wrong, Opal?" the lavender-sailed Amargasaurus female questioned, staring in the direction in which her sister was staring in, navy eyes concerned.

Opal shook her head, "Nothing... Amethyst... Just... probably a Heterodontosaurus or Hypsilophodon..." She glanced at her nest mound briefly before tearing into another leaf and swallowing it nearly whole.

Amethyst eyed her sister slightly as she leaned over and swallowed a stone; a gastrolith for her gizzard to help grind up her food as she joined Opal in eating some ginkgo leaves.

"Won't be soon til they hatch, huh?" the mauve Amargasaurus inquired.

"Shouldn't be... even found a new addition to our family," Opal said aloud, busily munching away at her lunch.

Amethyst nearly spat out her food, " _What!? Another?!"_

Opal chuckled, "Now, now... the more the merrier. I couldn't have just left it to freeze or destroyed or eaten."

Amethyst shook her head, amused at her species-accepting maniac of a sister, "If you say so... Opal."

Blood Stone watched in curiosity, having dug into the corpse of Hecate, not letting her body go to waste. She had noticed the new Amargasaurus and watched as the two females mumbled and grunted to each other. She had witnessed the deep violet female look over into her direction before digressing her. Though Blood Stone could understand some of Flattooth, her mindset of fluent Sharptooth still blocked it out most of the time. A friend, daughter-like figure had taught her that. How was she doing, Blood Stone thought. She had seen how the deep violet sauropod picked up Hecate's egg and put it into her own nest. She also noted the fifth egg, not round like a sauropod's. She narrowed her eyes as she thoughtfully chewed her meal until not much was left but gristle, feathers, cartilage, and bones. Standing she sighed at the now skeleton of Hecate.

 **"Your child will live on... for now, Hecate. Good bye."**

The crimson elder soon took off into the distance, the rain still pouring down on the horizon.

 **Blood Stone, Pebble, and Torrent belongs to Kittybubbles1998! Check her profile out on here!**


	2. Through Someone Else's Eyes

( _The Land Before Time_ belongs to Don Bluth and Universal Studios. This is for show, not dough.)

 _ **Metempsychosis Remade:**_

 _ **Chapter One:**_ _ **Through Someone Else's Eyes**_

* * *

 _Where... am... I?_

Why didn't my lungs burn? Why wasn't my chest heaving? Why was my mind fully (using that very loosely) functional again? Everything was still cramped... and a bit... humid as well. What?

So... was I dead? Or not?

It was very, very dark... just like that sinkhole. I felt myself begin to quiver (yes, I apparently still had a body) in fear, the trauma of suffocating in that sinkhole still overwhelming me. It was so dark... and cramped.. and too...

 _Quiet._

Was I gonna be stuck in here for all eternity? Was this really what happened to those like me when we... die? Why does it feel _warmer_ than before? Wait... why do I feel squished against myself? I wasn't really like that when I was... ugh - drowning. Wait... wait... I'm...

Curled up?

... This was really starting to get on my nerves. I could feel my "chin" curled up against my chest, my arms were pinned against my torso from my bent "legs". I thought I felt something brushing against the tip of my nose... but I shrugged it off as me overreacting. What was that noise...?

...

Th...

 _Th... thump..._

 _Yeah!_ That noise!

 _Th... thump... th... thump..._

Was that... my heart?

Well, apparently I had ears. I couldn't really smell anything, let alone see or taste. But I could feel the vibrations of my heart deep in my chest, my lungs swelling and deflating like they should as I breathed in the crowded, muggy space. It felt as if I were breathing in liquid oxygen and encased in some kind of... fluid? Eh. Well... even if I was... where the heck was I anyway? Was this limbo? Puh, probably. Then again... I had the most bizarre epiphany occur to me. Possibly... was I in an egg?

Yep. I probably lost it by now. But... somehow... it made since to me. I mean, cramped, curled up, liquid-like, dark, humid... It's better than anything else I could think of, which went along the lines of a giant dark balloon to a jar filled with dark goo. But... _how_ the heck did I get in an _egg?_ When did I? Why? All these inquiries began fogging up my head like nagging fears. I tried to pry open my eyes, if I had any of course, but couldn't seem too. I could twitch my limbs slightly but... not much. And the additional 'limb' that was against my nose did a bit too. So... maybe I was some kinda animal? Maybe a lizard? Or a monotreme? Some kinda strange reptile? Maybe even a mythical creature? Eh. I guess, I find out whenever I would hatch, _if_ this was an egg.

 _Ack, all these thoughts and questions are driving me insane!_ After all that mental mesh, I was kaput and burnt out. Maybe... if I just... rested...

Yeah... sleep sounds... nice

The sounds of my organs pulsing and pumping gradually faded out...

 ** _..._**

Consciousness gradually returned to me after an indefinite amount of time passed, in which I tried to open my eyes again. I could this time, but I couldn't see much. Whatever. I... think I two eyes... _Gooooood._ Since I was still developing, I couldn't really see properly. I could faintly hear drowned out sounds that sounded like something underwater from afar. I could move a bit more, but wasn't much due to my teardrop-shaped imprisonment. God, how long was I gonna hafta _wait_? Now I knew what creatures who came from eggs felt like.

Couldn't _move, see, hear, think, or even **breathe**_ properly. And _stuck_ in a very limited and _cramped_ space for what seemed like _infinity._

I _**hated** _ it.

Even worse, my own thoughts seemed to be my only entertainment. And that was driving me into madness... So... what other option did I have than to sleep?

And so I went with sleeping. But before I did so, I noticed I could faintly see a blurred light fixture, but it was too distorted to make out proper outlines of figures and such.

So I just went to sleep.

 _ **...**_

The next time I awoke, I felt even _more_ cramped than before. Every time I took a breath, my sides would brush against the walls of my egg. I was forced to curl up even _tighter_ than before. This was a living hell. Or… _unborn_ hell— Ah, I dunno. I now could hardly feel the tip of my tail brushing against something pointy and stiff on my head, and I felt more of that thick covering forming on me, causing even more heat to me. It was nearly _unbearable_. I pried open my eyes and was able to see even better now; my hearing sharing the same feat. I could also shift a bit more. I had some form of fingers and toes, which I could twitch occasionally. I didn't know how many digits I had though.

I could have _sworn_ I heard mumbling from outside, but it was probably nothing but my mind playing tricks. That was, until I felt my egg rock slightly. I tried to shout in protest, but my vocal chords were mute. _Could_ I even _talk_? _What_ shook my egg? _**Who was out there?**_ These new questions popped in my head like bees in a hive. Shuffling in annoyance, my patience was beginning to run thin. How long would it possibly take?

I sealed my growing eyes and tried to fall asleep.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _I felt aroused by pressure._**

Snapping back to dormant consciousness, my breathing became labored as my sides kept pressing against the sides of my egg prison. I felt as if I was gonna be crushed to death -before I was even _born._ I then briefly analyzed the situation; feeling as if I was going to be crushed... sides brushing up against the egg... Wait! Could... could it be **_time_**!? I began rocking my imprisonment side to side in sheer anxiety. I let out a small, possibly inaudible to the outside world chirrup as I was suddenly tilted backwards. I careened back and toppled down on something. I kept releasing series of warbles and chirps as I tumbled backwards, my world spinning chaotically. Suddenly, I came to a harsh stop, a small grunt emitting from above from outside. I chirruped in indignation as I began bucking my head up at the top of my shell, the thick bump probably a hardened crest. I was on my back, so I chose to begin convulsing my two clawed hind paws, blunt but possibly useful. I also took note to the small curvature on the middlemost toes, possibly like sickles, but much more simplified. I squawked as I couldn't quite unfold my forepaws, since they weren't exactly pronated anymore. I then realized my snout was narrow and thin-cut, having a hard cover to it most likely connected to my crest.

I squeaked as I speared the top of my egg, a small divet of fresh air and dim light flooding into the egg. I saw the faint teal outline of the sharp end of my snout, overshadowing the skinned lower region of my mandible. I kept attempting to make the small hole larger, which was a rough task to do. Hours seemed to pass as I kept scraping, clawing, and scratching at the barrier. I constantly bucked my hindlimbs until I suddenly was met with even more fresh air and light, my left hind leg having breached the shell. I wriggled the toes, blind to know about how many I had. I began tottering side to side once more as I suddenly was sent rolling sideways, in which I fell into something. I was now buoyant as I bobbed up and down, teetering left and right slightly. I squawked as something suddenly overcast the dim light, now being lifted up as I was placed into something soft. I crowed in agitation as I tried getting my other hindlimb out of the eggshell, not to much avail. So I tried rocking the other way, once more rolling down some kind of incline. I chattered once more, hearing noises from outside.

I bumped into something once more as a grunt sounded once more. Much more time passed as I suddenly rammed my other hindlimb out of the egg, causing the backside of the egg to cave in, freeing my stiff-ish tail. I huffed in pride from my small accomplishment, satisfied as I managed to wriggled my backside around, relieved from being cramped for so long. The air seemed a bit humid on my hindquarters. I rolled onto my front side, the blood rushing a bit to my head from all the commotion. I suddenly hatched - heh, hatched - an idea as I managed to put some strength into my legs, tail twitching in anticipation. Falling back down a few times, hopefully breaking more of the shell, I _finally_ managed get up, earning me some sounds of appraisal. Hm. I guess I wasn't alone. Well, duh, me, of _course_ you aren't alone! _Something_ must've had to been around to incubate and protect you to be able to developed to this point enough to hatch! But... what? I still wasn't quite sure what I was yet.

I grunted in determination and eagerness as I bolted off, trying to find a wall or something to crack the surface. I tripped and skidded a bit from tripping on my own claws, but I still shakily managed to get back up. I rushed until I suddenly crashed into something thick, a sound as if something was shaking. Suddenly, something soft and frail rained down on my backside, in which I warbled in indignation. I shook myself, trying to get the soft stuff off of me. I scraped a hind paw and charged forward, tripping on an unexpected obstacle and rolling forward, the rest of my shell cracking as I was on my back again. I squawked in confusion as I tried to get back on my paws, but I seemed stuck in place. Oh, no! I can't be stuck! I needed to hatch! I grunted and clicked in desperation, my claws lightly grazing something above me, which awarded me a squeak for my frantic antics. I experimentally lightly edged my claws ever so slightly on the surface. Another small squeak. I clicked in curiosity. I kept doing this as I suddenly felt a bump from my head, in which I twittered in annoyance. Suddenly, I felt the tip of my tail get crushed. I screeched in agony as pain wracked the appendage. I felt tears forming at the rims of my eyes. I began writhing in my shell, beginning to crack more of the egg. Small grunts of confusion sounded off from above. I rocked left and right until the rest of the egg fell apart. I felt sore and had to breathe much more due to much labor I had just did.

Still, a small shard was wedged in between my crest and part of my snout. I kept pulling at my tail until it slipped out, throbbing from the pain. I clicked in relief and aggravation. I rocked into a fetal position as I tried bringing my hindlimbs up to my face. I soon locked my blunt hind claws on the shard and then brought up my runty forelimbs. I latched my fore claws onto the shard and began yanking until a satisfying crack emitted, the piece of egg splitting in two. With that, the halved pieces soon falling off my my face. My vision was still blurred, but soon came into focus. I felt weak and tired from so much work. I then studied my body. I had a cerulean down, fuzzy pinfeathers lining until it reached the my haunches, in which teal scutes, or avian scales lined the rest of my legs and toes. The two curved claws were indeed sickle-like, but not completely curved like a crescent moon. I had two vestigial dewclaws as well on either leg, two other toes and claws coming after the curved claws. My underside was a paler shade of cerulean and I saw the start of a deep cobalt coming from my backside. The tip of my still aching tail was just sprouting indigo plumage. I glanced at my forepaws, teal scaled as well, but then two claws were cut off my dark indigo starts of wings, the tubule of the filamentous feathers just starting. I noticed my arms up to my wrists were covered in pinfeathers until they back teal and scaled. I had a third claw hidden by the strands of the premature wings.

I then glanced back to my hindlimbs as I noticed a startling feature, long strips of cobalt pinfeathers shooting down the middlemost part of my hindlimbs until reaching the end of my middle toe. I then looked closely at my snout, a hard deep teal covering accompanied by a patch of violet on the center near the region connecting to a thin, thin start of a crest. I then saw my skinned teal part of my snout as well. I wondered, what did my eyes look like? Were they brown? Blue? Who knows? Just then I finally noticed what was above me, overcasting a shadow. A pale lavender underbelly with two thick, fat hind legs with two pad-less, a bit outstretched hind paws with four clawed "toes" lining the front. My eyes trailed up the plump belly until I noticed two more forelimbs, one with sparsely nailed with two small claws on the inner toes. I traveled my gaze along the bottom of a stunted, yet longish paler lavender neck until I was met with two curious cobalt eyes. A narrow snout leaned downward to me as I suddenly felt the urge to hide behind my growing wings. A confused chirp came from the creature, until something slick and slimy suddenly passed over my head. I slowly looked out at the creature, noticing a split series of neural spines connecting a fleshy violet membrane in between each, just beginning to grow along with the bony structures. I gasped as an epiphany occurred to me.

An Amargasaurus hatchling... a _dinosaur... **was standing over me! It all made sense now.**_ But...

What was... _I_?

I studied my body once more until I concluded I was indeed a type of theropod, possibly a coelurosaurian theropod. I studied my curved sickle-like claws. I was a type of troodontid! A Troodon, probably due to my size, but I wasn't quite sure. I also noted the beak-like structure on my narrow snout, connecting to a small crest. An oviraptorid? Was I part oviraptorid too? But... how? Why? How did this all happen... I had just got suffocated in that sinkhole.. how did I turn into a dinosaur?

I sniffed at the sauropod hatchling, concluding it was a female. I then peered into her eyes as I saw the reflection of mine, brown pupils with green corneas. Interesting. The diplodocid female squeaked and stood, wagging her stubby, whip-like tail. I let out a click as I soon glanced around me, spotting two more females, the smaller having purple hide of non-overlapping scales with a lighter underbelly and a violet sail just shaking off her egg shards. The larger one was lilac scaled with a lighter underside and a turquoise sail. The smaller, purple Amargasaurus female seemed rather timid, trying to hide back in her broken shell. The larger, lilac one wobbled over observantly to her clutchmate, violet eyes spilling with curiosity. The smaller female squeaked and toppled over on her side in what seemed to be a nest mound covered with dried cycads, weeds, and leaves. The egg shards were covered in dirt. The purple Amargasaurus hatchling whimpered as she shook before her sister, but the observant lilac female simply sniffed her cheek and then gave a comforting lick. The smaller sauropod squeaked in confusion, then cautiously sniffed at the bigger female, then running her purplish tongue up her sister's narrow snout, wagging her tail gently and chirping. The two began nipping and pawing gently at each other with their pad-less round forepaws in the mound. I then noticed a half-hatched spherical egg, two mauve rumps, legs, and tails sticking out.

With another yank, two male twins were revealed, shaking the shards off of each other. The two had sky blue sails, one having blue eyes, while the other had green. The two both leaned one way, the other leaning the other. They played the game of mirror with each other until they both leaped as each other, smiling and wagging their tails. They chirped and squeaked, nibbling each others sails and tails. Just then, my ears picked up on something. I craned my small, s-shaped neck to the left, gaping at what I saw. A fluffy theropod hatchling with its egg still on its back was slowly approaching us. It had stringy biege and brown pinfeathers lining the top of its head, neck, and back, ending at the tip of its tail and legs and of the middle of its torso, its non-overlapping scales were a soot-gray, nearly black. Two large peach eyes were locked on me and the lavender Amargsaurus hatchling. It had a swaying, stiff-ish tail, thin, yet stunted legs and two stubby... uh'oh... Two thin, yet stubby two-clawed forelimbs with the smallest of two beige-brown wings. Its slender snout sniffed, letting out series of clicks and warbles.

I let out a warning call as the Amargsaurus looked at the tyrannosaur hatchling. She chirped in fear as she stood, grabbing a mouthful of my scruff and hobbling away from the soot-scaled and biege-brown pinfeather-downed hatchling. It took this as a play call and began to amble over as well. The hot breath of the Amargasaurus coated my scruff as fear emitted from me as well. Just then, a larger figure appeared. The sauropod female skidded to a halt. She huffed and puffed a large, bulking deep violet scaled figure stood over us. She backed away, but was reminded from the squeaks of the tyrannosaur chick from behind as she took her chance with the looming thing above us. She hid behind one of its columnar forelimbs, shoving me under her belly and laying gently over me, quivering. I felt her scaly belly rise and fall above my back as we both panted. But soon, a comforting murr came from above. I peeked at from under her to see a massive deep violet Amargsaurus female adult, her indigo eyes shining with amusement and motherly pride. She bent down as I clung to the lavender hatchling, the sauropod leaning her neck over me, chirping uncertainly. But as she got whiff of the new sauropod, she squeaked in relief and licked the female.

A small rumble of laughter came from the female as I sniffed at her. I squawked in surprise as a large tongue enveloped over out faces. I blinked up at the mauve-sailed diplodocid sauropod in curiosity as I figured this was the mother to the other chicks.

 _"Now, you be careful, my little Wayward,"_ Opal cooed. _"I see that big sissy Nambi has made a friend of you. How lovely."_

What? What did she say? All I heard was mumbling. Just then, her indigo gaze drifted towards the other chick, a smile crawling on her large lips.

 _"Ah, the other chick hatched as well,"_ Opal smiled.

Opal glanced to her sister, who came over to her. She watched as the mauve female gawked at her and the tyrannosaur chick.

"Opal! That's... that's a Timurlengia hatchling!" Amethyst gasped. "You should know-"

Her sister cut her off, "Now, now, Amethyst, they only grow to be the size of a pachycephalosaurus. I'm sure little Cycad won't ever bring harm to his siblings, he'll only feast on small mammals, reptiles, insects, and carcasses."

Amethyst sighed, "Opal... you don't know that he'll do that."

Opal gave a stern look at the mauve Amargasaurus, "Amethyst, you should know not all theropods are like _that_."

Amethyst countered, "But you should consider their diet and behavior! So what if he's young and being raised by herbivores, he is _still_ a predator."

Opal sighed, "We'll just have to see..."

Amethyst rolled her eyes, "Just say I warned you."

Amethyst's eyes drifted down at the two curious-eyed chicks at her sister's paws. A lavender scaled, cobalt eyed, and violet-sailed female hatchling and... a cerulean feathered theropod chick with a cobalt back, neck, and middle of its hindlimbs. A lighter color lined its underside, having a thin teal snout with a hard beak-like covering on the top connected to a small crest. It had brown pupils and green corneas, indigo baby wings and tail plumage. A small violet patch was on its center of its beak covering. A cobalt band also stretched across its face. Amethyst leaned in to the runty theropod chick.

"Opal... is that... an Oviraptor... and a Troodon hybrid?" the mauve Amargasaurus inquired slowly.

The deep violet saurischian glanced down once more to the cerulean, cobalt, and indigo chick under her. She narrowed her indigo eyes in thought at the runty hatchling. The little theropod let out a confused click. Opal smiled.

"Why, it seems that it _is_ a hybrid," the deep violet Amargasaurus concluded. "That's quite... _rare._ "

Amethyst blinked, "I see that it is. I would've never thought one of those two types of theropods would ever come together enough to have a healthy and lively chick like this one."

Opal chuckled, "Indeed, sister of my mine. Looks like I was right to happen to take it in." She then sniffed at the Trooraptor once more. "Say... it seems to be built like a male, but... it doesn't smell like one. And it doesn't smell female either."

Amethyst sighed, "I guess this one's infertile. Probably would be safe to say that it's an intersex."

Her mauve-sailed sister nodded, "It'd be best to say that it is." Her gaze then drifted back over to her other hatchlings, the four all curled up against each other on the brink of sleeping. "I'm so... so happy. I'm so happy that my little ones were able to come into the world, but..." Opal's eyes dimmed and her smile faltered. "But... in lands like this, I'm scared that they... won't see to it. The Dying Lands are nowhere ideal for children... I'm lucky that no thieves snatched them up before they even hatched. Amethyst..." Her sister looked her dead in her indigo eyes. "Promise me, that we'll get our hatchlings to the safety of the Great Valley. It's the only way I can finally feel safe for them all... I'll truly be happen then to see all of my children growing up in the Valley. You understand that, right, Amethyst?"

Amethyst gave a small smile, nodding softly, "Of course, Opal... I'll see to it. They're my family, my nieces and nephews and..." her amber eyes trailed over to the runty Trooraptor chick. "nie... phew?" The mauve-scaled Amargasaurus glanced over to the Timurlengia chick, who was busy trying to catch a little Leptolingia, a type of lacewing insect. "... And... even him."

Opal smiled, bringing her head up to face her sister, "Thank you, Amethyst." She then glanced back down at the Trooraptor and the lavender Amargasaurus chick. "I think it's time that I name my children." She nuzzled the lavender chick, "... Nambi." The deep violet sauropod touched the cerulean Trooraptor with the tip of her narrow snout, "And Wayward."

"Wayward?" Amethyst tilted her head. "That's rather odd... I understand Nambi, but... Wayward? Why that?"

Opal chuckled, "You should've seen how they hatched."

Amethyst stifled a snicker, "Oh, I see." She looked over to the other four Amargasaurs. "And the others?"

Her deep violet sister made her way over to the nest mound, "Well, as for the twins: the green-eyed boy is Pip... the blue-eyed boy is Pop. For the lilac girl, she's Nia. And for the small purple girl... Sabin." She nuzzled her chicks lovingly.

Amethyst smiled, "Those are nice names. I see you..." she frowned ever so slightly. "Named... Pip and Pop... after papa and... our brother."

Opal smiled, her eyes glinting with a bit of grief, "Yes... I wanted to make sure they would live on through my twins."

Amethyst rested her thin, whip-like tail on her sister's shoulder, "Me too... They'd be proud to have grandsons and nephews named after them."

The deep violet diplodocid sauropod nodded, "I'm sure they would."

Opal reached down and gently picked up the playing Nambi and Wayward by their tails and set them in the nest of dead plants and egg shards. The other four Amargasaurs snapped their gazes over to the two new dinosaurs. The twins immediately leaped at them and nudged them, in which Nia gently guided Sabin over to the two saurischians. The two females nuzzled and licked Nambi, but were a bit unsure of Wayward. They sniffed at the hybrid, but Namib simply nudged and nuzzled into her sibling's fuzzy neck. Wayward cooed and hummed from the warmth and affection. Soon the other two females began loving on the crossbreed. They all tussled and toyed with each other playfully. Opal and Amethyst smiled, but soon Opal's gaze drifted over to a sad-looking Timurlengia chick, his peach eyes glinting. She chuckled and gently pushed the male hatchling over to the nest of Amargasaurs and one Trooraptor. The biege-and-brown quill-downed and grayish scaled tyrannosaur chick clicked and chirped as he was shoved into the nest, bristling slightly from surprise. The others immediately scooted away and chirped from him, their own sparse pinfeathers on ends, which lightly covered their scalps, flanks, and top of tails.

Wayward was the first to finally approach the Timurlengia chick with curiosity, sniffing at him as he sniffed at them. After the two circled and sniffed each other collectively, they began gently nipping each other with serrated and curved baby teeth. The five Amargasaurs all gawked at the two theropods in confusion and uncertainty, but Nambi and Pip and Pop soon joined in, playing with the two. Sabin and Nia cautiously followed after a while, still cautious and wary. Opal and Amethyst watched the youngsters frolic with each other as they suddenly began to tire and settle down. Pip and Pop curled up into each other, Nia and Sabin just beside them and doing the same. Nambi wrapped her tail around the Timurlengia male chick as Wayward nestled in between her forelimbs. Soon enough, the seven were fast asleep.

Amethyst sighed, shaking her head, amused. Opal playfully bumped her body against her mauve sister's, causing the Amargasaurus to squeak. The two clutchmates nipped and nudged each other like hatchlings as well until they decided to settle down around the mound protectively. Amethyst glanced at the male theropod chick.

"I like Cycad... it fits him," Amethyst whispered.

"It does... his quills look like cycad fronds, so I figured," Opal murmured back.

"Just go to sleep, Opal."

"All right, all right, I will..."

"I love you... and all your hatchlings."

"I love you, too... Thank you."

"No problem, sister, no problem..."

* * *

 **A/N: Uuuuuuuuuuugh, bleeeeeeeeehhhh. Sorry for such a late chapter, I've been busy. This chapter was sorta meh, but I liked how it turned out in the end. Please, I encourage ALL of my readers, guests and members alike, to put in their reviews of all details alike. Again, thank you and keep reading~**

 **-Marblenykus (yeah I changed my user name. now instead of "Marble Lizard" its "Marble Claw" :3)**

(Also, shoutout to Kittybubbles1998 and KelpGull of DeviantART! Oh, and JulianMR!)


End file.
